


Seeing Ghosts

by flareonfury



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Sam and Booth at a bar.First published in 2009.





	Seeing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katbcoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katbcoll).

> Written for comment_fic prompt seeing ghosts by katbcoll at LJ.

“So you believe I’m not crazy?” Seeley Booth questioned the younger man, curiosity boiling inside him. The younger guy shook his head.

“Seeing ghosts, that’s kinda my department, sir.” Sam Winchester admitted, causing the guy to laugh.

“Like the government has a department for that kind of crap, kid. I’m an FBI agent, I think I’d know.” Seeley announced to the younger man, “and that ID is fake.”

“Shit,” Sam cursed, he glanced away from the man and took another gulp. “So Agent Booth, what are you going to do now?”

“Kid, you’ve just saved me from thinking I was insane these past few weeks and this past night you told me what I've been seeing was real, and you kept my partner out harm’s way. I’m not arresting you… ‘cause if there are really supernatural creatures out there like you say and that you and your brother take care of them, plus you get the ghosts to rest in peace? What am I going to do? Put you in jail for protecting your fellow citizens? No, I’m not. But if anyone asks? We’ve never met,” Booth explained, his eyebrow raised in amusement at Sam’s reaction.

Sam let out a laugh and nodded in understanding, “Understood.” He stood up but not before pushing a napkin before the FBI agent. “Call us if you need any help in our department.”

Booth grinned. “Will do.”

THE END.


End file.
